mugenfandomcom-20200222-history
Dream World
|0=IkuTronHD |1=Nomucoke |2=PT}}DreamWorld.png |Caption = |0=Reisen searches for a dangerous youkai on IkuTronHD's Dream World |1=Sumireko tries to wake a sleeping Doremy on nomucoke's Dream world |2=Sumireko takes a picture on PlasmoidThunder's Dream World}} |Creator = IkuTronHD nomucoke PlasmoidThunder |Downloadlink = IkuTronHD's verison nomucoke's version PlasmoidThunder's version}} The Dream World is a location from Touhou Project, first appearing as the 3rd stage of Legacy of Lunatic Kingdom and then making a further appearance as the setting for the game's Extra Stage; it also appears in Antinomy of Common Flowers, where it serves as Doremy Sweet's home stage. The Dream World is typically only accessed by an individual when sleeping, though it is not the individual's physical body that enters the world, but rather an alternate version of themselves known as a "dream self"; it is possible to traverse through the Dream World without being asleep, thus retaining one's physical body, as moon rabbits use it as a passageway and the protagonists used it to reach the Lunar Capital from Gensokyo during the events of Legacy of Lunatic Kingdom. The Dream World is home to Doremy Sweet, a youkai with the ability to eat, create and manipulate dreams, whom Reisen Udongein Inaba claims to be highly dangerous. In M.U.G.E.N, Dream World has been made by IkuTronHD, nomucoke and PlasmoidThunder; while IkuTronHD's version is based on its original appearance from Legacy of Lunatic Kingdom, nomucoke's and PlasmoidThunder's versions are derived from its Antinomy of Common Flowers design and subsequently use graphics from said game. IkuTronHD's version IkuTron's version of the Dream World attempts to recreate how it appeared in Legacy of Lunatic Kingdom, featuring a series of red grid patterns that all move in different directions at varying velocities, as well as a view of space and what appears to be the Moon. Combatants fight on a modified version of the floor from Mountainside Temple, which has been coloured blue and given slight transparency to better fit the aesthetic of the stage, but is no longer a parallax element. The stage isn't very wide, though there is enough height to allow for characters to remain on-screen during aerial combat, which is assisted by the camera following any kind of vertical movement as soon as it occurs. 'Videos' Actualizacion de Dream World Nomucoke's version ) |Image = File:NomucokeDreamWorldPrev.png |Music = |MusicDesc = 'Eternal Spring Dream' from Antimony of Common Flowers |Animated = No |Parallax = No |Zoomin = 1 |Zoomout = 0.5 |SuperJump = No |Rescord = Localcoord |Resolution = 640x360 |Compatibility = 1.1 |Zoom = 1}} Nomucoke's version is effectively a port of the Dream World stage from Antinomy of Common Flowers, using the same graphics while also attempting to emulate the zoom, scale, delta values and placement of each element; this source accuracy also extends to the oddities of the original stage, such as the lighting effects for the castle windows and the moon sharing the same delta values, despite the individual elements using different deltas, as well as the forest graphic not fully covering the left side of the stage when zoomed in. There is no ground or floor for combatants to stand on due to the stage originating from a game where characters float in mid-air, causing most characters to appear as though they are walking on air, though it is just a visual quirk and not something that impacts gameplay; also due to the source game, which allows characters to travel both up and down, combatants start in the vertical centre of the stage and thus go off-screen when performing a Super Jump, even when taking camera zoom into account. 'Videos' PlasmoidThunder's version |Animated = No |Parallax = Yes |SuperJump = Yes |Resolution = High}} | |Animated = No |Parallax = Yes |SuperJump = Yes |Rescord = Localcoord |Resolution = 640x480 |Compatibility = 1.1}}}} PlasmoidThunder's version, like nomucoke's version, is based on the Dream World stage from Antinomy of Common Flowers and primarily uses graphics ripped from said game, though it is not entirely accurate to how it appeared in the source, with the most notable deviation being the inclusion of a floor for combatants to fight on, which appears to be a bridge of sorts that follows the child-like drawing aesthetic of pre-existing elements such as the castle; other alterations include the change from widescreen 16:9 to standard-definition 4:3, the lack of camera zoom and the absence of the lighting graphic for the moon and castle, instead featuring a glow effect as part of the moon graphic itself. As a result of the stage featuring a floor, the combatants are situated lower down on the screen compared to the source and thus have significantly more vertical room to move, with the camera easily following characters during Super Jumps. 'Videos' Sonikun Mugen The SeeD Mercenary PT M.I.N.I - Pikaman Knows de Wey Moojin Ready to R@CE - Rasetsumaru Category:Stages Category:Video Game Stages Category:Touhou Project Stages